


Forest Wandering

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [9]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, cat smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Part of the Hollystar rules all four merged Clans and exiles Brambleclaw for killing a random dude and Crowfeather tags alongperhaps part 2 to Reflexesno cat eating in this one, thank STARS.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forest Wandering

“How are you so fluffy now?”

Brambleclaw’s tail irritably thumped on the dead leaves littering the dust. Crowfeather took that fact that he hadn’t been mercilessly clawed to shreds so far as an invitation to nuzzle closer into the fallen warrior’s pelt.

A loud purr rumbled within Crowfeather’s chest.

“You’re so much warmer than you used to be…”

“This entire forest is sweltering.” Brambleclaw coldly replied, curling his tail closer to his paws. “Everything is hotter than it should be.”

“Yeah, but… you’re just warm. In a different way.”

“I swear, if you don’t take that sappy nonsense and shove it right back up your hindquarters where it came from-”

The brown tabby was unprepared for when Crowfeather stretched up and bonked their noses together. The small tom hid a laugh behind a paw when the huge tabby flopped backwards, wiping furiously at his muzzle with his bandanna.

“EW! What’d you do that for?!”

“Don’t be like that. Nobody else going to give you nuzzles when you want them around here.”

Brambleclaw hmphed when the smaller tom flopped onto him smugly.

“I’m going to tear you to shreds one of these days…”

“I’ll be waiting for when you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bramble: *planning something bad intentioned*
> 
> Crow: gib me my smoochie


End file.
